


7. Enchanted. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Arriva un momento in cui la verità va detta.Post-serie.Clio è un mio personaggio originale, allieva di Saga. Va da sé il senso della fic.





	7. Enchanted. Writober 2019

Come avrebbe potuto spiegarlo, a un bambino, cosa fossero stati quei quattordici anni?  
Qualcuno, una volta, gli aveva detto che, a volte, per spiegare le cose più complesse a chi non aveva l'età per comprenderle appieno, bisognava usare il linguaggio delle fiabe: esse raccontavano i lati più oscuri della natura umana attraverso metafore che rendevano l'indicibile sopportabile... perché, alla fine di tutto, c'era il lieto epilogo.  
Ma c'era, davvero, una felice conclusione nella sua storia?  
“Signor Saga... non sono più una bambina” lo prevenne Clio, intuendo i suoi pensieri tortuosi e affannati. Gli sorrise, con quel sorriso dolente che lui le aveva insegnato. “Non ho bisogno di incantesimi e cavalieri per conoscere la verità”.


End file.
